Tea and Toast
by golden promise
Summary: "When the skies are looking bad my dear, And your heart has lost all its hope. After dawn there will be sunshine, And all the dust will go. Skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most. And in the morning, I'll make you up. With some tea and toast" AU: Gajeel and Levy with slight NaLu and Gruvia based on the song Tea and Toast by Lucy Spraggan
1. Baby Born

Tea and Toast

Chapter 1- Baby born

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

_The love a mother feels at the sight of her child is overwhelming. The love a child feels for their mother is everlasting. No matter the distance between each soul._

It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining, birds chirping, and other cars passing by on the street. One couple however did not notice as their own car sped through the street, on it's way to the hospital. The woman sitting in the passenger seat was sitting rigidly, eyes closed and a film of sweat clinging to her brow. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail on top of her head and her clothes hung loosely to her body. Her hands rested on the swell of her belly where her child was wishing to come into the world. A moan escaped her lips as a contraction hit her.

The man beside her glanced quickly at her as he maneuvered through the streets, passing cars to arrive at the hospital as quickly as possible. He had long black hair also pulled back in a ponytail, and tighter fitting clothing that showed the strength in his body. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his right hand reached over to gently lay upon his wife's hand over her belly.

"We're almost there" he told her. Her only response was a nod of her head. He could see the hospital now and he put on his blinker to pull into the round drive. Quickly finding a parking spot he ran around to the side of the car to help his wife out and to the front doors. As they entered the hospital a nurse looked up from the station and quickly moved toward them.

"The baby is coming" He told the nurse who nearly nodded, already realizing that was the case. Another nurse behind the counter called over the pa for a doctor to go to a certain room and the mans wife was led to a wheel chair for her to sit in as they wheeled her away. The man made to follow before a nurse stopped him and asked him to wait in the waiting area. He was confused, wondering why he could not follow after his wife but deciding it would be best to wait he took a seat. His elbows rested on his knees as he waited, worry stretching across his face. He hoped everything would go alright.

A moan escaped her lips due to another contraction and her eyes squeezed shut. When it passed she opened her eyes again and looked at the people around her. There was a doctor and two nurses at her side, one which was wiping her forehead with a cloth to keep the sweat from dripping into her eyes. The doctor had a concentrated look on his face as he ordered the nurse beside him to do something. She looked down at her stomach and felt herself grin even through the pain. Soon her little boy would come into the world. Her smile seemed to slip as she saw the doctors expression and a shot of pain went through her body. A gasp escaped her mouth and her hands flew to her belly. The doctor was making demands of the nurses that she couldn't hear and they hurried to do as ordered. She could see the doctors face move to hers and notice him saying something. _push,_ so she did. What she thought would take forever really only took an hour and the doctor then was lifting up her little boy and handing him hurriedly to the nurse. She couldn't see where her child was taken and began to become frantic. The doctor moved out of her vision and the remaining nurse stayed to wipe her brow again. The nurse was saying soothing words and she started to clean up a bit. She could hear the door and soon the nurse returned with a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Gave us a bit of a scare there. Here's your little boy, healthy and happy to be out I bet" she told her and she felt herself smile. The nurse settled the bundle into her arms and she looked down into the face appearing through the blanket.

"My little boy" she whispered to the small form and she bent her head to rest it on the forehead of her child. He was beautiful. The usual baby blue eyes that all children were born with were wide and staring at the new world he was in. He had black hair atop his head that was the same as his father and already she could tell he had his fathers attitude, she didn't know how, she just did. She moved her head back from his and smiled down at him, her finger trailed along his little cheek. She looked up to the nurse.

"Someone needs to go get..." Her voice trailed off as she felt blood rush to her head and white spots appear in her vision. Suddenly the bundle in her arms was taken from her and the nurse yelled for someone in the distance. The pain shot through her then and she lost her breath for a few seconds. When she was able to breath again her breaths came out in short puffs as the pain intensified. _Some things wrong, _she though before her vision completely blanked out.

The heel of his foot tapped against the floor as he waited. Waiting for the doctor to come and talk to him was a long wait. He knew that child birth would take a while but he was still anxious for news on his wife and baby. Knowing this he was surprised as the doctor walked toward him two hours later. He stood up to meet with him and gave the doctor a smile.

"Congratulations Mr. Redfox, your wife conceived a baby boy but im sure you expected that" the doctor told him with a soft smile. He nodded, his own grin widening his face before falling. The doctors expression had morphed into one of sadness. He felt a shaft of fear go along his spine. _No, no it can't._

"My wife?" he asked, his voice croaking out the word with worry. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look as he shook his head slowly.

"There were... complications. She didn't make it through. I'm sorry" the doctor continued talking, explaining hat happened but he wasn't listening anymore. His knees felt weak and he st down again, hands rising to his eyes. His wife was gone. He had his boy but had lost his wife, his love, his other half. The tears fell then, he didn't bother to stop them as his grief washed over him. He feels a hand on his shoulder and quickly tries to compose himself.

"Can I... can I see my child please?" he asks the doctor and the doctor is quick to motion him forward. He follows the doctor to the where his son had been placed and is led in. A nurse him with a blue bundle in her arms. She too gives him a sympathetic smile as she hands him the bundle. He looks down at his child for the first time and feels tears well in his eyes again. He can see his wife in the child's face, his expression, his nose, his cheeks. He does much the same as his wife before him, trailing a large finger gently down his sons cheek and resting on his chin. He remembers the name they agreed on then.

"Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. You look so much like your mother" he says, voice breaking. The little blue eyes look up at him then and he swears he saw a spark fly through the baby's eyes. He let's himself smile then, knowing he has his son helps.

8 years later

Gajeel and his father were in the kitchen of their small house one night. His father sitting at the able and him standing to the side of it. Gajeel had something he wanted to ask and started with a statement.

"You never talk about her" Gajeel tells his father who is sitting in a chair at the table. His father, knowing who he was referring to glances up.

"You've never really asked anything" comes the gruff reply.

"I'm asking now" Gajeel says with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. His father let's out a sigh of sadness and motions for Gajeel to come and sit at the table. He begins telling him about his mother the best way he knows how. Sadness in his voice and all as he explains how they met, about her love for tea and toast, how they fell for each other and got married,and how they decided they wanted a child.

"Your mother really got me hooked on tea and toast, never really cared for the stuff before. Especially that tea, it was quite bitter but now I don't go a day without drinking it. I remember the day she came up to me when I was worried about you. And she started to sing in a light voice a short tune. It went like this, now don't mind my horrible singing voice though, I'm nothing like your mother" his father told him before clearing his throat and not quite singing;

_"When the skies are looking bad my dear, And your heart has lost all its hope. After dawn there will be sunshine, And all the dust will go. Skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most. And in the morning, I'll make you up. With some tea and toast" _he finished on a sad note and with a hitch in his voice.

"Your mom said she made that up, right then and there on the spot. I hear it in my head every night I go to sleep" his voice broke as a tear slid down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Gajeel didn't know quite what to think of seeing his father this way. He doesn't remember the last time he saw his father cry and it brings tears to his own eyes. Gajeel moves off his seat and hugs his father tightly, wanting to give him comfort but also wanting it for himself. The two embraced as they cried with each other, both over the loss of someone special who died before her time. Finally when the crying eased and the two separated, Gajeels dad ruffled his hair which had grown quite long and pushed him lightly toward the door to the living room.

"Time for bed there son" he told him and Gajeel nodded before moving toward the door frame. He looked back at his dad again before heading off to his bedroom where he crawled into bed and slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Gajeel's father entered his room. He walked over to the bed and set a hand gently upon his head while he slept soundly. He was scared of what he was going to do. He knew his son would probably hate him for it, hell he hated himself for doing it. However he couldn't do it anymore, living day to day with Gajeel looking so much like his mother. It hurt. He thought it wouldn't matter, he had his son and he was happy with that. It probably made him a really bad parent too but he knew Gajeel would get along fine. So with a final thought he rose from here he was crouched beside the bed and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Gajeel. Son" he whispered as he disappeared from the room, the house, and Gajeel's life.

**So chapter 1. Done already. Anyway, this thought came to me while listening to the song Tea and Toast by Lucy Spraggan and I really wanted to write it. Considering im having an obsession with Gajeel and Levy right now I thought I would use them for it. They are both just so perfect for each other . So I'm not quite sure if I should continue on with this story, knowing my bad habit of not finishing a story when it has multi chapters. However I'm going to let you guys decide. I have more ideas to continue on, lots I should say so You all decide whether I should continue and review to let me know. Sorry if this chapter was a little sad. But I hoped you liked it :] **

**~GoldenPromise out~**


	2. New Years Meeting

Chapter 2- New years meeting

_We will open the book. It's pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called opportunity and it's first chapter is New Year's Day_

_~Edith Lovejoy Pierce~_

_He's gone. was the first thought of young Gajeel as he ran around the house in search of his father that next morning. He remembers thinking that maybe his dad just went to work, or the store but his clothes were gone. Gajeel was alone. He remembered feeling angry and sad to have been abandoned alone in the house. To think his dad would do that, was it his fault? was it because he asked about his mother? Feeling that guilt made him even sadder as he thought his father was angry with him. _

_It took a week for anyone to notice. Gajeel's fathers car hadn't been in the driveway at all that week and a neighbor knew Gajeel had been in the house because of the lights at night. Gajeel remembers opening the door to his neighbor and smiling at her and letting her in. Then came the other people later that day after Gajeel had told his neighbor about what had gone on. They had taken him away from the only home he knew, letting him take a few of his belongings. The one thing he wouldn't leave the house without was a photo of his mother and father. It had been taken a few weeks before he had been born and it was the only photo of all three of them together even though you couldn't see him. _

_Months passed, then years as Gajeel was moved from home to home. Trying to find him a place to stay had been hard as he got older as he became more and more angry. Mostly at his father, then his situation, then life in general. He pulled into himself, not letting another person near his heart. He guarded it against everyone so he couldn't get hurt. As he grew into his teens he became violent at school, he got piercings, his hair grew longer and he became known as a jerk, violent, and unsociable. He didn't really have friends. He had people who hung around him sure but never close enough to him to be called friends. Near his senior year of high school he made two friends, if you could call them that. They were more like people who understood him. They had also grown up in foster homes, until they found homes where they could stay and belong. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Not really the kind of people Gajeel would choose to be around. Heaven knows they get in daily fights with each other, but they were there for him, and he them. _

_Once Gajeel was eighteen he said goodbye to the life of foster homes. He could have left sooner but had wanted to stay for the shelter and food. Not to mention to make some money for his own place. He rented an apartment in downtown Magnolia and was content with his life. He had a job he enjoyed and a place of his own. He still felt empty more years went past he put a lot of effort into his job, made a fair bit of money and hung out with Gray and Natsu every so often.  
_

December 31st. New year's eve. (15 years after father left Gajeel)

Gajeel let out a yawn as he rubbed a hand down his face. Glancing over at his alarm he saw it was 9pm and he grumbled to himself as he got up to get dressed.

_Damn Natsu and Gray, making me go out tonight, _he thought to himself as he dressed. The plans were to go to Fairy Tail, the club uptown for New Years. They were regulars there, they knew all the employees by name and so did the employees. Gajeel was being dragged along by Natsu and Gray who were meeting their girlfriends there. Gajeel didn't quite want to go but was all but being physically forced to. Not long after Gajeel finished getting his shirt on Natsu came bursting through his door.

"Gajeel you ready yet!" Natsu hollered.

"Ya I'm done" Gajeel gruffly responded knowing Natsu couldn't hear him anyway. He came out of his room and moved to the front area where Natsu and Gray stood. Natsu took one look at Gajeel and the corners of his mouth moved upwards into a grin.

"You're gonna go looking like that?" he asked. Frowning Gajeel looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a dark t-shirt with gray pants. Raising a brow he met Natsu's gaze.

"Something wrong with this?" He asked.

"It looks a little... uh... dark. Makes you seem like your angry or going to a funeral" Natsu stated. Gajeel glared at the pink haired man.

"This is how I always look. But I can easily stay home. I have no problems with that, seems more interesting then spending a night with you two and your girlfriends" he states. Gray gave him a funny look.

"Nah you're coming, besides you wont be the only one without a date. The girls are bringing one of their friends"

_Oh great. _"So this is a set up? Now I really don't think I'm going to go" Gajeel tells them, irritated. Natsu grins.

"Hell no, you're definitely coming with" he says as he walks behind Gajeel and pushes him toward the door. "Now get moving already, the girls are already there"

"Hey I have to put on some damn shoes not to mention my jacket you idiot" Gajeel states angrily. Natsu just keeps grinning as he waits, Gray hiding his own grin. Gajeel tosses on his leather jacket and pulls on his boots and locks up the door.

"Fine, let's go"

As they entered through Fairy Tail's door the three men were instantly greeted by the employees moving about. Cana and Mirajane were tending the bar as usual, Elfman was helping bus tables and move some of the heavier things around for the girls who were decorating for the party tonight. It seemed that they were almost done with decorating too. Streamers hung from the ceiling and wrapped around the few pillars in the place. Different color lights we focused on the dance floor at the far end and some light music was playing in the background. Natsu looked around the room before starting to walk straight to a table over by the windows at the the front of the club. When he reached the table he greeted the three girls sitting there before taking a seat in front of a blonde haired woman. Gray followed behind him and sat beside Natsu and in front of a blue haired woman named Juvia, who Gajeel had introduced to Gray. Gajeel grinned as he remembers the moment she met him. He notices Natsu beginning to talk excitedly to the blonde at the table named Lucy. Gajeel notices another blue haired girl sitting beside Lucy, reading a book.

_That must be her then, _Gajeel thinks as he moves toward the table himself. He sits down in the remaining chair across from the girl.

"Evening Gajeel" Lucy greets him. Gajeel nods his own greeting and looks back to the girl who he still doesn't know the name of. Lucy clears her throat and motions a hand to the girl who is still reading her book.

"Gajeel, this is Levy McGarden. Levy this is Gajeel Redfox" she introduces. The girl, Levy looks up from her book and smiles. Gajeel is taken aback at the sunny, friendly expression overtaking her face as she smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you Gajeel"

**Chapter 2 done! They finally meet :D yay I love these two. Next chapter will focus in pretty much with just them. I also apologize for the short chapter. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Prepare for some slight oocness and possible fluffyness in the next chapter. Please R&R!  
**


	3. Meeting You

Chapter 3- Meeting you

_"The exciting thing about meeting and getting to know someone for the first time, is that you never know, they could end up being 'the one'"_

_~Unknown~_

He couldn't help the flush that started to creep up his neck. Gajeel also couldn't help the fact that he couldn't look away from her face. Her eyes glowed with mirth as she greeted him with enthusiasm. Gajeel wasn't used to such a cheerful greeting. Most people that met him for the first time would look away when they realized his character, or ignore his existence. One person even ran away screaming once, it really surprised him as he didn't think he was that bad. Sending a grin her way he nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you" he greeted. She took him by surprise again as she held out a hand for him to shake. He stared at her hand for a moment before taking her much smaller hand in his larger one and shaking it. Mira approached them then to take their orders and Gajeel let go of Levy's hand. Each of the men ordered a beer along with steak or ribs and the women ordered sodas and burgers with fries. As Mira left to make their orders Natsu began talking about what had happened at work that morning. Gray began laughing as Natsu recounted his story of getting his pant leg caught on one of the fireworks they had been testing and having his pants ripped off.

"How did you manage that you idiot?" Gray asked. "I didn't even think that was possible"

"Hey it was a big firework okay" Natsu glared at his dark haired friend. Gajeel grinned at Natsu.

"I bet your coworkers so enjoyed seeing you in your underwear" he teased. At Natsu's embarrassed face Gajeel felt his jaw go slack.

"Wait a minute, were you..." he started to ask before being cut off by Gray's laughter again.

"You weren't wearing any were you" Gray didn't ask this, just stated a fact. Natsu glared at him before trying to change the subject. At that point even Lucy and Juvia had joined in on the laughter. Gajeel glanced over at Levy to gauge her reaction however he found her once again reading his book.

_Must be bored. _He thought to himself. Lucy turned to look over then and noticing Levy reading her book bent over to whisper in Levy's ear. Obviously about her reading a book when she should be socializing. Levy looked up guiltily and put her book away.

"Sorry Lu-chan. It's hard to put this book down" she said as her cheeks flushed. Gajeel, now bored with Natsu and Gray's conversation began to talk to Levy now that she wasn't reading her book.

"Take it you like reading" he stated. Her gaze turned to him as she smiled again.

"Of course. Reading is my passion. I enjoy loosing myself in the story. What about you?"

"What about me?" Gajeel asked her, confused. Levy let out a small laugh. _She has a cute laugh, _Gajeel found himself thinking. Shaking his head of the thought he tuned into what she was saying.

"I was meaning, do you like reading?"

"Not really one for reading books. I'm more of a movie man" he responded with a shrug. Levy gaped at him.

"But books have so much more detail than movies. They easily convey the characters feelings whereas in movies you get the bare minimum. Not to mention the words just flow so fluidly that you get lost in the story, you feel as if your really there, not just watching some screen" Levy stopped as she realized the whole table had gone quiet. Flushing she apologized again.

"Sorry, I get really into anything involving books"

Gajeel just shrugged. "No harm in it"

"So what kind of movies do you like then?" she asked, keeping the conversation going. Gajeel had to think for a moment.

"Well, anything with action really" he responded. "I like those movies with the wars. Uh lord of something. Something to do with a ring"

"Lord of the ring?" Levy supplied. Gajeel shrugged again.

"Could be it. Never really paid attention to titles"

Levy nodded her head. "Fair enough"

Mira arrived back at that moment carrying the drinks.

"Your meals are almost done, I'll bring them right over" she said as she set the drinks down in front of the right people. Sure enough not long after she left she was back with their meals. Everyone at the table quieted as they dug into their meals. Once they had all finished they noticed the club beginning to fill up with people.

"Time for the party to start" Gray stated as he rose from his chair. He went over to where the DJ was setting up for the music and Natsu went to the bar to see about getting some more drinks. Gajeel excused himself to go to the restroom.

Levy watched Gajeel leave the table and felt her eyes following him across the room. He was really tall, that was the first thing she noticed when he had walked up to the table earlier that evening. She also had noticed his really long black hair and his eyes that flashed red. His preference of movies over books hadn't really surprised her. He seemed the kind that wouldn't want to sit still and focus on a book. He seemed more like the kind of person who would want to get out and do something. Levy was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Lucy elbow her in the side to get her attention.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"About what?" Levy feigned ignorance to the question. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"About Gajeel of course" Lucy said as she elbowed her again with a smirk. Levy felt her face flush again. Goodness she was doing that a lot tonight. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Gajeel.

"Never mind. Your face says it all" Lucy said in a teasing tone. Levy put her hands to her face surprised.

"My face doesn't say anything" she protested. Juvia, from the other side of Lucy perked up.

"Juvia agrees with Lucy. Your face was very expressive when asked the question"she told her. Levy looked down at her lap as the other girls giggled. The music finally started up just as Natsu and Gray both came back with the drinks. Gajeel came back to the table not long after them and Levy tried to avoid looking at his face in fear of her emotions being revealed to him.

"Two more hours till the new year. Can you believe it?" Lucy asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Juvia thinks the year has gone by quite fast" Juvia pitched in before she too took a sip of her drink. Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement. Lucy stood up then.

"Okay time to dance. Come on Juvia, Levy" she said as she began pulling on the two girls arms. The three of them stood and began moving over to the dance floor that the employees of Fairy Tail had set up for the party.

It seemed to be Gajeel's turn to watch as Levy walked away. He found himself once again taken aback as he saw just how short she was. She was practically the size of a child and he found himself shifting in his chair as he found that he really didn't mind. It seemed that just like Levy it was his turn to be confronted by his friends. Natsu and Gray just grinned at him as they saw him watch the girls walk away.

"Levy's great right?" Gray said as he nudged Gajeel's arm. Gajeel grunted in response. Not feeling the need to say anything more. Natsu however didn't pay much attention and kept pressing for a more direct response therefor he went for a direct question.

"Do ya like her?"

"Leave it alone. I'm not here for girls" Gajeel grumbled. Natsu's grin widened.

"You definitely like her" Natsu stated before quickly dodging the hand that was aimed at him.

"Don't deny it. Just admit it"

"She's to short" Gajeel said in defenses. A weak defense. "She looks like a kid"

Gray snorted, "She's a year younger than us. Hardly a kid. Besides she's the same age as Lucy and Juvia"

"I said she looks like a kid. Not she is a kid"

"This just proves you like her" said Natsu as he grinned again. "Who knew you had a thing for short people. I mean, we suspected but we weren't sure"

"I knew this was a set up" Gajeel grumbled again as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced over at the dance area and saw the girls dancing to the fast beat of the music. His and Levy's gazes caught across the room and she smiled and sent a small wave his way. He felt himself grin in response before he sobered and turned his attention back to Gray and Natsu who of course had been watching. They both grinned at each other and he was about to hit them both befor eJuva and Lucy popped back over and dragged them away. Gajeel watched as Natsu and Gray were both dragged to the dance floor and smirked, knowing they hated dancing. A half hour passed by and Gajeel had finished his drink. He rose from his spot to get himself another and walked over to the bar.

"Another beer Gajeel?" Cana asked him. "Sure you don't want to try something a little stronger?"

"Too early yet" Gajeel responded as he grabbed the beer from her outstretched hand.

"Surprised your not out there dancing" she said to him as she watched him open the beer. Gajeel's eyebrow raised.

"I don't dance" was all he responded with.

"Hard to find a man that does these days. What about that blue haired girl that you were talking to. Levy? Don't you want to dance with her?"

"I don't dance" Gajeel said again. "Doesn't matter who with"

"Your loss" she said with a smile and Gajeel found himself even more confused. Was everyone trying to set them up tonight or was it just him? Walking away he glanced at the dance floor again and saw Levy trying to coax him over to join them. Shaking his head he stalked back to their table and sat down. Noticing Levy's book on the ground he reached down to pick it up. Turning it over he took note of the title. '_Aftershock' _he read before flipping it back over to read the back. He noted it had to do with an earthquake and felt his eyebrow raise as he realized the kind of book it was. It was one of those adult romance novels he remembered seeing in some of the stores as he passed by.

_So she likes these kind of books, _he thought as he flipped through a few pages. He felt his body tense as he felt movement behind him.

"It's actually a really good book" Levy's voice said from behind him as she moved to take her seat. Gajeel set the book down and shrugged.

"If you like romance novels with all the sappy lines" he said. Levy flushed and shook her head.

"That's not all the books are you know. Especially this one. The main character Lauren, is an EMT and an earthquake hits when she's out with her partner. Her and a few people get trapped under a freeway and have to try and survive on little water with escaped convicts running around. It's quite action acked. Sure it's a romance novel but the book doesn't just focus on that" she told him with a glint in her eye. Gajeel nodded in understanding and moved his attention back to the dance floor and the civilians dancing there. LEvy followed his gaze before turingin to him.

"Why don't you go over and dance?" she asked. Gajeel snorted.

"I don't dance"

"Don't or can't?" she teased. Gajeel sent her a glare.

"I can dance. I just. Don't" he said. He tried to draw her attention away from dancing but it didn't work.

"I bet you can't dance" she said with challenge. He knew she was trying to trick him into dancing but couldn't help himself bristle at the challenging tone she used. Standing he moved over and grabbed her by the arm and started leading the way to the dance floor. Determined to show that he could dance. Halfway to the dance floor the song turned slow at Gajeel felt himself turn away to head back in the direction of the table. However Levy grpped him tighter and pulled him toward the dance floor. He knew he could easily shake off her grip and go back but felt himself let her drag him along. Because of the hight difference Levy couldn't quite reach his shoulders so she settled for placing one hand as high as she could and clasping his hand with her other. Gajeel put a hand on her hip and they started to dance awkwardly for the first few beats before relaxing comfortably.

"So you can dance" Levy said to him, humor in her voice. Gajeel grunted and looked down at her.

"Told you I could, just didn't"

"So you did" Levy said with a smile.

"Tell me about yourself" she said next which made Gajeel tense up again. He didn't like to talk about his past but found himself speaking.

"Not much to say. I work a steady job as a welder and part time construction worker. I live in a small apartment. I was a foster kid and have two friends. Pretty boring life" he told her before looking off across the room. Levy felt herself frown.

"You were in foster care? What happened to your parents?" she asked before letting out a gasp.

"I don't mean to pry of course. You don't have to answer that" she said quickly, appalled that she was so straight forward with her question. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

"My mother died when I was born. Dad took off when I was eight. Was a week before anyone really noticed. Then I was put in foster care. Was in foster care until I turned eighteen" he told her.

"Im sorry about your mom" she said sympathetically. Gajeel nodded.

"What about you?" He asked. Levy's eyes took on a sadness that made him want to wipe it away from her expression.

"My parents both died in a car crash when I was seven. I was pretty much raised by my aunt until she passed away of cancer when I was sixteen. She left me the house and all her belongings to me so I didn't need to worry about a place to live. I applied to the courts to be allowed to be on my own and got a job at the library stacking books. I've done pretty good for myself, I'm now the owner of the library and run the place" she got a happy look when she began talking about the library and Gajeel grinned.

"Sounds like you're doing pretty good for yourself"

"You too" she told him. It seemed like they had been dancing forever and in actuality they had. Time and multiple songs had passed and when Gajeel looked at a nearby clock he noted it was almost midnight. They had been talking quite a while, lost in each others stories.

"I guess we should go find the others before the countdown starts" Levy spoke quietly. Gajeel gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Think they can wait another song" he replied gruffly as he looked every where but at her. Levy smiled and settled her head against him nodding lightly.

"Another song then"

Unknown to them their friends were watching and smiling as they assumed their plan for the two had worked. Cana was also watching, smiling to herself as she gulped down her own drink. Mira was smiling and thinking how cute they both were together.

As the songs last notes began to play Levy lifted her head away and smiled up at Gajeel.

"Thanks for the dance" she thanked him.

_Oh what the hell,_ Gajeel thought as he bent his head down to hers. Before his lips touched hers however everyone around them started yelling out the countdown. Gajeel cursed as he went to straighten back up, embarassed that he tried to kiss her in such a public place. Levy began counting down with the crowed and Gajeel just watched everyone as excited tension filled the room.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Levy reached up on her tip toes as far as she could and Gajeel went to look down at her at that exact moment so their lips touched in a kiss. Startled at first it took Gajeel a moment to respond. When he did Levy felt her toes curl and tingles shoot up her spine as he deepened the kiss. It was Levy's turn to be taken by surprise and as they pulled apart Levy put her fingers to her lips.

"Happy New Year!"

**Happy New Year everyone. Well won't be new years for me until four hours from now. But here you go! Gajeel and Levy have now met and things seem to be moving along quickly. So ya Gajeel will likely wind up being ooc at least a bit but I wanted to make this story cute and make my shipper wishes come true. Hope you're enjoying the story and thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews :D**

**~Golden Promise~**


	4. First real date

Chapter 4- First real date

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."

~Jodi Picoult~

Thoughts of Levy floated in and out of Gajeel's mind almost everyday for the next two weeks after the New years party at Fairy Tail. He didn't understand it. Wasn't used to these kind of feelings for another person. They had met for a drink a few days ago, the atmosphere was awkward for the first half hour before Levy got him talking about books again. She even managed to convince him to try reading a few books she selected for him.

He picked up one of the ones she had brought with her to their meeting. The tittle read 'Count down' and sure enough the back made the book sound interesting. He had managed a few chapters before not wanting to read anymore. Setting the book back down on his side table Gajeel got up and went to his fridge. Not a moment later a meowing was heard behind him and he looked back at the cat behind him.

"I ain't got anything for you so scat" he told the cat who responded with another meow. Pulling out a half eaten sandwich for himself Gajeel closed the fridge door and proceeded to his table which was littered with garbage and dirty dishes. The meowing started up again as soon as he sat down and Gajeel glared at the cat. The cat in turn, now having his attention picked up the small plastic bowl and brought it over to the table before setting it down and pawing at it.

"Alright I get it already" Gajeel said as he rose from his seat to get the cat some food. Grabbing a can out of the fridge he opened it and poured half the can into the cats food dish. The whole time the cat was quiet and after the food was placed he looked up at Gajeel with an almost human twinkle in it's eye. Gajeel mumbled about smart cats as he once again took a seat at his table to eat. He sat in silence until his food was done before looking back down at the cat who was still eating.

"Hey Pantherlily, you're pretty smart. What do I do about this girl" he asked the cat. Pantherlily looked up at the sound of his name and meowed. Gajeel started to chuckle to himself for asking the cat a question. Shaking his head Gajeel got up from the table and moved back over to his couch and picked up the book again. He sat down and got through another chapter when there was a knock at his door.

_Now what?_ he thought as he once again set the book down and went to answer the door. He gazed through the peep hole, figuring it was probably someone trying to sell him something. He felt himself tense as Levy's small frame came into view. He sent a quick glance back at his apartment and frowned at the garbage littering the tables and floor. He made a move to pick up a wrapper near him but shook his head. Why bother cleaning? There was no point.

Still frowning Gajeel opened the door and was instantly greeted by Levy's smile.

"Oh good. For a minute I thought I got the wrong apartment number" she said with relief. Gajeel gave her a small grin.

"Well, you found me. Come on in, just don't mind the mess" he told her, a little embarrassed by the state of his apartment.

Levy stepped over the threshold of his apartment and frowned at it's state.

"I can't really say I'm surprised" she said as she glanced around the small area. Gajeel just shrugged.

"Not cleaning day"

"And when is cleaning day?" she asked in amusement. Gajeel thought about his answer for a minute.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is cleaning day" was his final answer. Levy nodded.

"I'll take your word for it"

"So what brings you all the way here?" Gajeel asked her. Levy's hands crossed over her chest and a frown appeard on her lips.

"Don't tell me you forgot"

"Forgot what? Was there something for me to remember?" he asked, confused.

"Two words. Book. Festival" she told him. Gajeel's eyes widened.

"That's today I'm guessing. Sorry shorty, I did forget" Gajeel apologized. Levy's frown deepened at the nickname of 'shorty' that he has taken to calling her. It still annoyed her but she couldn't fault his reasoning for it. She was rather short.

"It's okay. I know it doesn't sound all that interesting to you any way" she said as she moved to sit on his couch. No sooner had she sat down then Pantherlily jumped up onto her lap. Startled it took Levy a moment to realize it was just a cat. Hearing the meow of the cat made Levy's face lighten up.

"You have a cat!" she exclaimed as she picked him up and hugged him to her chest. Gajeel felt a strange sense of jealousy of his cat which surprised him once again.

"That's Pantherlily" he told her gruffly as he tried to figure out why he felt jealous. Levy push Pantherlily out in front of her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lily" she greeted the cat and was rewarded with a meow. Gajeel rolled his eyes at the short form she decided to call him by.

"You still wanting to go to that book festival thing?" he asked her. Levy looked up and nodded.

"For a bit at least. Then we could do something else. If you want to I mean" Levy said, face flushing. Gajeel grinned.

"This a date then?" he asked in a teasing tone, knowing already that that is exactly what it is. Levy nodded embarrassed.

"Then let's go" he told her as he grabbed his jacket. Levy set Pantherlily aside and rose from the couch and followed him to the door.

When they reached the sidewalk outside Levy shyly grabbed Gajeel's hand. Gajeel grinned as he stared straight ahead and squeezed Levy's hand once in reassurance. It still seemed like an awkward thing for them to do but they were getting more used to it. They had after all only held hands twice before this. Sure, they already shared a kiss but that was in the heat of the moment. They had yet to kiss since that night at Fairy Tail neither of them knowing when to initiate it.

They walked in silence for a while until they came to a set of lights and Gajeel looked down at Levy.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Straight ahead for another few minutes then we should be there" she responded. So they continued on until they came to multiple tables filled with books along the sidewalk. A small area had been set up outside of a large building that housed even more tables of books. Every few tables held stands with the names of books and genres to choose from. There were people standing around to talk about the books on their tables and there was even a few authors there to autograph books. Levy's eyes lit up as she saw all of the people and books. She quickly let go of Gajeel's hand and he watched as she headed for the nearest table of books. She picked up one and began reading the back before getting into a large discussion with the lady at the table about the book. Gajeel just grinned as he watched her get worked up about each book she picked from the table. Eventually she moved onto the next table and Gajeel followed closely behind, trying to follow what she was saying.

"There's so many good books. A lot of the authors are really famous and well known for their stories. Oh here's one by my favorite author. She writes horror/mystery/romance novels. All my favorite things wrapped into one" Levy told him enthusiastically. Gajeel just nodded at everything she said, glad she was enjoying herself. They wound up standing in line for Levy to get an autograph in one of the books she purchased which took quite a while as the lines were fairly long. After the autograph Levy grabbed his hand again and began steering him toward the exit.

"I think that's enough books for now"

"Couldn't agree more" he agreed as they started walking down the street again.

"Where should we go now?" Levy asked. Gajeel glanced at his watch and noticed the time was 2:30pm. He tried to think of something they could do.

"Well there's the movies. The new amusement park..." he didn't get to continue as Levy quickly decided.

"How about the amusement park then?" she asked excitedly. Gajeel, not wanting to disappoint her he nodded.

When they finally arrived at the amusement park and paid their entrance fee they started walking around the park to see what all rides there were and what games they could play. Levy decided that they should ride one of the roller coasters first. As they waited in line Gajeel felt a cold sweat break out along his back. He knew he would regret this, but decided to go on the coaster anyway. Once they were seated there was no going back and once it started moving Gajeel started to feel the symptoms of his motion sickness. His face began to turn green and he started sweating profusely. It didn't take long for Levy to notice something was wrong however they finally crested and went over the drop so she didn't have a chance to say anything. She let out a scream along with the other passengers as they fell.

The ride lasted less than two minutes but to Gajeel it felt like hours.

"Why didn't you mention you had motion sickness" Levy asked him as she sifted a hand through his hair as he laid his head on her lap on a nearby bench. Still a little green Gajeel shrugged.

"You were excited to go on the ride" was his only response. They sat there for a moment in quiet before Levy bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Just a thank you"

"I don't think that was a thank you" he told her.

"It wasn't?"

"No. I think this is a thank you" he said as he pulled her head gently down and took her lips with his. Levy smiled as they broke apart.

"You know that's our second kiss right?"

"Ya, so?"

"So now your stuck with me"

And Gajeel didn't mind that at all.

**Sorry if the ending is abrupt but I kind of liked this spot to end it. I guess we can now say they are official, and they are so cute. I feel bad for Gajeel though with the roller coaster but oh well. Next chapter will have a fairly large time skip -cough- two years -cough- but I don't think you'll mind. Prepare for more cutesie stuff and I'll try to put the story more along the lines of the song. **

**Also thanks for the reviews! you're all awesome :) nothing makes me happier than seeing that people are enjoying my story. Hope you keep on enjoying**

**~Golden Promise~**


	5. Pregnant?

Chapter 5- Pregnant?!

"Whether your pregnancy was meticulously planned, medically coaxed, or happened by surprise, one thing is certain your life will never be the same"

~Catherine Jones~

_Time had seemed to go by so quickly after that real first date. The book festival, the amusement park. Gajeel and Levy spent a lot of their free time together. They went every week to Fairy Tail with their friends, Gajeel went to Levy's library to meet up with her for another date. They wound up staying there that day instead of going out anywhere and Levy picked out a few more books she wanted Gajeel to read. A week later they again met up at the library before heading off to dinner at a nearby restaurant. Things continued on like that for a year, the dates, the meetings and then Gajeel took it upon himself to ask about moving in together. Due to Gajeel's small apartment they both decided it would be better to move Gajeel into Levy's place and they spent the day moving all of his things. The first week went by awkwardly as they adjusted to the changes of living together. The year of them living together seemed to go by even faster than the first year. The two years led all the way up to the point of now, where Levy is in the washroom and gets a nice surprise._

Levy stared at the small stick in her hands even as they shook.

_Pregnant. _Levy could barely believe it but the proof was right in front of her not to mention all the signs. Her sudden nausea in the mornings, how she feels so tired everyday, her slight weight gain. Levy couldn't help but be excited but also nervous. How would Gajeel take it? would he be happy? would he want the baby? Levy shook her head to clear it. Of course he would. Letting out a sigh Levy placed the pregnancy test back in the wrapping and threw it in the garbage can in the bathroom. She covered over it with more garbage before straightening and finishing getting ready. She was meeting Lucy at the cafe down the street for a girls day and Levy was excited for it. Once she finished putting her hair up in her headband she moved to the bathroom door. Gajeel was at work so the house was empty except for her and PantherLily.

"Lily I'm heading out. Watch the house" she called out and was rewarded with a meow coming from the living room. Levy took one more look at the house. It was a small one floor house with only two bedrooms. The kitchen and living room were connecting and were open concept. The walls were painted a nice dark blue and pictures in frames lined along the walls. Levy smiled as she exited the house and locked the door. Walking down the street toward the cafe Levy began thinking about the life growing inside of her and felt her smile grow even wider. What would the baby look like? Would he/she look like her or Gajeel? Then her thoughts took on a more serious note. What all would she need for the baby? Would she make a good parent?

_note to self, get books on pregnancy, _Levy thought to herself as she stopped in front of the cafe. Entering through the front door Levy noticed Lucy already there and at a small table by the left side window. She quickly walked to the table and sat down opposite her friend.

"Lu-Chan, where has the time gone?" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled and said, "Not sure. Although it went like the wind didn't it"

"Absolutely. Anyway whats all on the agenda today?"

"Shopping" Lucy told her and Levy nodded her head.

"Okay. Just let me grab a quick snack" Levy said as she rose from the table and went to the counter to order a few cookies. Once she returned to the table Lucy got up and they both heading out the door and to their first destination.

Levy let out a tired sigh as she waited for Lucy to finish in the clothing store. She sat on a bench just outside the store, three bags full of new clothing and one bag of books sat beside her. They had been shopping for two hours and already Levy wished she was at home and just reading one of the books she bought. Smiling she pulled out one of the books she bought, 'Midnight's Master' was the tittle and Levy couldn't wait to start reading it. Deciding that Lucy would be a few more minutes Levy opened the book and got through the first three chapters before Lucy appeared in front of her.

"Reading one of your books already Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked. Levy put in one of the book marks she got with the book and put the book back in the bag.

"Couldn't wait to start it"

"Of course. Don't forget I want to read it after you" Lucy told her. Levy smiled.

"I'll finish it quickly"

"Okay. So we have one more stop then we can both go home to our boys"

Levy and Lucy looked at one another before at the same time saying, "Men" before breaking out in laughter. They both remembered at the same time that Natsu and Gajeel hated being called boys and preferred the term men. After their moment of shared laughter Levy picked up her bags again and they started on to the last store. When they entered their first stop was over by the food to grab a few groceries to take home with them. While Lucy finished looking for the rest of the food on her list Levy wandered away to where she had noticed baby things. She looked through the aisles and when she got to the clothing she stopped. She looked at each of the small outfits and felt her mind wander again to what gender her baby would be.

"Levy?" Lucy said behind her. Startled Levy swung around to face her friend.

"All done?" she asked her. Lucy nodded and looked at the same outfits Levy was.

"Looking at baby clothes?" Lucy asked. Levy's face began to flush as she nodded and turned back to the clothes. Lucy sighed dreamily behind her.

"I can't wait to have kids. Something all of us girls look forward to right Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked her, eyebrow raised in question.

"Mhmm" was Levy's only response.

"Levy" Lucy said in a lower voice right by her ear. "Your not hiding something are you"

"N..Not really hiding anything" Levy responded.

"Oh my goodness Levy! am I right in thinking that you're pregnant?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Found out this morning" Levy said as she nodded. Lucy reached out and clasped Levy's hands before spinning her around.

"Oh this is so exciting! Have you told Gajeel yet?"

Levy shook her head. "Like I said, just found out this morning. I'll tell him when he gets home from work"

"So I'm the first to know besides you, oh even better. Oh Levy I bet you're excited to"

"Of course" Levy said with a smile as she placed a hand on her flat stomach. "I'm just a little worried what Gajeel might say"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be excited too. He loves you you know" Lucy told her.

Levy nodded, "I know"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Now if your good to go we can get you home so you can tell him" Lucy said as she began pulling Levy away.

"Bye Levy-Chan, I'll talk to you later" Lucy called from the edge of the side walk as Levy walked up the stairs to her front door. Levy waved before unlocking her door and entering. Gajeel wasn't home yet but that didn't surprise her. She knew he and his team were working on a roof today and it would take a while. Levy set her bags down on the kitchen table and wasn't surprised when PantherLily walked up to her.

"Hungry Lily?" she asked the cat. He meowed in response so she got him his food and set it on the floor for him. She sat there petting him for a minute before getting up and deciding what to make for dinner. Due to the fact she had something important to tell Gajeel she wanted dinner to be extra good. Looking in the freezer Levy pulled out a couple of steaks. she filled the sink with hot water and placed the steaks in it to thaw out. That done Levy went to the pantry and pulled out the bag of potatoes which she then began to peal four. Levy pulled out a bowl and put in a bit of butter as well as garlic and set it on the counter by the potatoes. Levy then sliced the potatoes into thin strips and placed some in the bowl making sure each was fully immersed. she left the slices in the bowl for five minutes before taking them out and setting them in a pan. She repeated this process until all of the slices were in the pan. Once they were all done she checked the steaks and felt that they had thawed out considerably so she pealed off the wrapping and placed them in another pan and turned on the stove to cook them. Turning on the burner for the potato slices as well Levy kept a close eye on the food.

Gajeel entered the house to the smell of the food cooking twenty minuets later. Grinning he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Levy who was flipping the slices of potato in the pan.

"Watcha cooking shorty?" he asked teasingly.

"Well as you can probably see, steak and potato slices" she replied with a small laugh. Then she got a smell of him.

"Gajeel! you stink!" she said as her nose wrinkled at the smell. Gajeel chuckled before moving away.

"That's what happens working on a roof all day and sweating. I'll be back in a bit" he told her before leaving the room to take a shower. Not ten minutes later he was back in the kitchen just as Levy was putting the potato slices on a plate. He quickly reached out and snatched one before Levy could stop him. Slapping his hand playfully Levy laughed as Gajeel began to juggle the slice.

"Hot" he said as he blew on it before popping it into his mouth.

"Of course dummy it was only just coming out of the frying pan"

"True" he said with a grin as he sat down at the counter.

"The steaks need another few minutes before I take them off. Can you get some plates for us?" she asked him. Gajeel did as asked and soon the steaks were out of their frying pan and one was set on each plate. Slices were also set on each plate and Gajeel grabbed some drinks before they both headed to the table to sit and eat. They were quiet through the meal with snippets of conversation every so often. Levy savored the meal whereas Gajeel ate quickly and once it was done they cleaned up the dishes together before settling on the couch. They put on a movie to watch and Levy curled up to his side with his arm around her. She kept thinking of when a good time to tell him would be and she didn't realize she was fidgeting until Gajeel called her on it.

"Something the matter?" he asked as he looked at her.

Levy began to fidget more. "Well..." her words dropped off as she suddenly became nervous. Gajeel, confused urged her to say it.

"I.. I'm pregnant" she blurted as she kept her eyes locked on her hands, flush creeping along her neck. She waited for him to say something and when he didn't she nervously looked up at his face. He was grinning, from ear to ear with the happiest expression she had yet to see on his face. He let out a whoop and stood before lifting her from the couch and spinning her around. Levy couldn't help but laugh at his moment seemed to end too soon when she saw the worried expression. In that moment she knew what he was thinking and cupped his face in her hands.

"Nothing bad will happen Gajeel" she told him in as firm of voice as she could get. He was still worried but her assurance helped some as he sat back down on the couch with her in his lap.

"Well show this baby all the love we know and we'll fall in love with her baby blue eyes and we will be just fine" she told him with a smile. Gajeel smiled back as he placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"I love you, and the baby"

"I love you too, and the baby"

Gajeel grinned. "You know it'll be a boy right" he told her. Levy just laughed as the argument over gender began.

**Levy's pregnant -loudly screams- so excited. So if you listened to the song you can probably guess the gender. Also I'm going to let you guys decide on her name! The next chapter will have some time jumps so be prepared. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story so much :] **

**~Golden Promise out~**


End file.
